Sora's Song
by MaePetals
Summary: Sora's secret crush is one of the least suspected in Destiny High, but Riku's also battling his inner feelings-- and losing fast. Cotton-Candy fluff song-fic for Mary's Song- Taylor Swift T for some kissage!


**Description:** It's a songfic! I was gonna make it a two-shot, but I couldn't find a good place to cut it XD so I guess you just get this long-ass thing. SoRiku SongFic, song= Mary's Song- Taylor Swift. It's the keyootest song for childhood friendship & romance. hope ya like it!

**Warning:** Regrettably, no yaoi or lemons in this story. It's more fluffy and crap ;D but still language and boyxboy relationships. Ooh, and Sora crying. Cuz that's how I roll. OOH! And, I switch POV's. A TON. I'M POV HAPPY!!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Taylor Swift. Darn.

Btw: **boldity bold **is the song lyrics.

Sora's Song

Present

_**He said…**_

Riku laid on his bed and stared at the pale blue ceiling above him, confused and wary. He pondered his life for quite some time, trying to recall the last time he'd been this infatuated with one person, and for so long! He couldn't recollect feeling this strongly for anyone. But he was straight, dammit! He'd dated girls, kissed girls, been with many girls! (Although never all the way…)

But he did easily remember when that stopped. He remembered the sudden halt of crushes, of even finding the people of his school attractive. He remembered, after that, he only felt that way for one. He'd denied those feelings for so long, even to himself. He remembered the beginning of school, the start of Riku's senior year. The start of Sora's junior year, Sora's sixteenth birthday, and the day Riku looked at his best friend and fell in love.

He closed his eyes and let himself dive into the memory.

***

A Month Earlier

Riku sprawled himself out on the bent paopu tree, closed his eyes, and waited for the spunky brunet. _Late as usual._ They were both very upset about the summer coming to a close, and Riku hadn't even been on the island this past week, so they agreed to meet at our favorite spot and walk the first day of school together. Riku had slightly regretted being in Twilight Town for the last week of summer, missing his best friend terribly.

He heard the fast-paced footsteps of his friend and his eyelids fluttered open in time to see the young man he'd missed so terribly skid to a stop in front of him. Sora's breath was hot and spilling out in pants, and Riku felt confused at the shot of adrenaline that rushed down his spine at the sight of the brunet leaning over him.

"Ri…Riku!" He shouted happily, still out of breath. He stumbled and fell almost completely on top of Riku, pulling him into a crushing hug. Riku stiffened at the very close contact, wrapping his arm around Sora and using his other to push them both up.

Sora broke away and smiled cheerily at Riku, his blue orbs shining in the island sun. Riku stared, smiling slightly, memorizing the minute changes in the young boy's face. As the seconds passed, the silverete realized Sora wasn't a young boy. The childish roundness in his face had lessened, giving him a slightly chiseled look. His confident smile was no longer childish, yet still a bit naïve, and his well toned arm muscles and body were those of a teen, not the boy he'd befriended nine years ago.

"Wow… You grew!" Riku exclaimed, chuckling. "You're still short though."

"Hey!" Sora pouted adorably _(Wha-? Adorable?)_ and continued. "Well, you obviously got older!" He teased and tugged Riku's hair with his free hand.

_**I was seven and you were nine…**_

"Wow, I've never heard that one before." Riku laughed, eyeing Sora's hand, now running through his hair softly. Sora had always teased Riku about the natural color of his hair. Even when he was just seven, he asked Riku, the mysterious new kid, how old he was.

"I'm nine!" Young Riku smiled at his nice new neighbor.

Sora had frowned. "I thought only grannys and grampas had white hair!"

"It's silver, nawt white!" Riku had whined back. Sora laughed at his frustrated expression, and they'd been best friends ever since.

Riku chuckled quietly at the memory. Sora was so different now. Riku gazed happily at his long-time friend. Sora took this opportunity to stick his tongue out at him, making Riku laugh. As Sora joined in, Riku's gaze lingered, confused, at where Sora's tongue had disappeared. He forgot that quickly, loving the beautiful sound of Sora's laugh.

"Sooooo… we should get going, ne? Tell me about your trip!!" Sora exclaimed as he caught his breath, jumping up and down. "Today's my first day as a junior! And… there's another reason today is special..." Sora alluded, beaming.

"The day that sixteen years ago the world's biggest idiot was born?" Riku joked. Sora pouted and slapped his arm lightly, chuckling.

Riku pulled the shorter boy into another, gentler hug. "Happy birthday, Sora."

***

_**I looked at you like the stars that shined**_

_**In the sky… like pretty lights**_

Sora shivered. He leaned into Riku for a second longer, inhaling deeply. Riku always smelt of the ocean. Sora broke away smiling, his blue orbs meeting Riku's teal ones. They… they always seemed to sparkle and shine, like the beautiful city lights Riku had just been among.

"Hey, are you cold or something?" Riku asked, confusion and concern lacing his voice.

Sora cursed himself silently. "Oh, no, I'm just so excited to see you!" He lied, forcing a smile and walking on the general direction of their high school. Sora didn't really feel like explaining how he shivered just because of the pleasure of a simple hug from his best friend and secret crush. He didn't want to share how much he loved Riku's voice, his face, his hair. He wasn't in the mood to be rejected, to tell Riku how much he missed him and wanted to kiss him, and ruin the beautiful friendship between them.

They walked in silence for a few non-awkward moments. It was never awkward between them, since they were so close and so comfortable with each other. Sora smiled in contentment, happy just being around the eighteen year old he loved.

_**And our daddy's used to talk about the two of us**_

_**Growing up, and falling in love**_

"Ooh! Junior year is gonna be so fun! Aren't you excited for your last year of high school?" Sora asked happily.

"Sure, sure." Riku answered, amused. "You're just lucky I got held back in third grade, or I'd be off to college by now."

_**And our mamas smiled**_

_**And rolled their eyes**_

_**And said oh, my my my…**_

Sora pouted sadly. "Do you really have to go so far away for college? What am I gonna do without you?" Sora's eyes lit up. "Hey, can you take a year off college? For mee??"

***

Riku's breath hitched. He gazed at the younger's pleading expression, wanting to wipe that sad look off his face. He wanted to place his own lips on Sora's, erasing the frown there. He smiled and leaned toward Sora slightly…

Then he got a hold on his thoughs. _What the hell am I doing? I don't want to kiss my best friend!_

_**Took me back to the house in the backyard trees**_

_**Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me…**_

_**You never did, you never did…**_

How could he even consider taking a year off college, enduring one more hellish year on this island with his cruel parents, just to comfort his best friend? How could he consider putting his life on hold for him? How could he consider kissing hi—no. He wouldn't think about that. It was just crazy, all of it.

"I'm not going to call off my life for you, Sora." He sighed, half amused, half exasperated. Sora sighed as well, as if expecting his pleading would be fruitless. "Besides, you could get into Twilight Town University if you really want."

_**Took me back when our world was one block wide**_

_**I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried**_

Sora laughed. "You've got to be kidding!" He exclaimed easily, sadness absent. "I could never get the grades you do. I'm the world's biggest idiot, remember?"

_**Just two kids, you and I…**_

_**Oh my my my my…**_

Riku chuckled with him, trying to act cool and relaxed. On the inside, he was still freaking out.

_**I was sixteen and suddenly**_

He had wanted to kiss Sora.

_**I wasn't that little boy you used to see**_

_He _had wanted to kiss _Sora._

_**But your eyes still shined, like pretty lights**_

_He_ had wanted to—You get the picture.

As he continued to have an inner seizure about this, they arrived at the school. _A guy! _His common sense screamed. _Why Sora? He's a dude! Boy! Male! Go kiss Kairi, for crying out loud!_ His… feelings argued, defied common sense, the sense that had been guiding Riku for years. But his feelings weren't in question.

The real question was… what would he do about them?

Denial wasn't an option. He knew feelings would only grow if you tried to suppress them. And it's not like he could _tell _Sora. He'd be disgusted. Mortified. He'd never be Riku's best friend again. _Okay, so… I guess I'll just let myself like him for a couple of days. It'll be gone soon enough. _He reasoned. _Hopefully._

***

Two weeks later

"So, do you wanna talk?" Kairi whispered to Sora in the middle of English. Sora sighed and nodded unwillingly. He didn't exactly feel great about sharing his problem with Kairi, but he felt obliged to let her in on it anyway. She'd been surprisingly good about not bringing up his _Riku situation_ unless he did first.

_**Our daddy's used to joke about the two of us**_

_**They never believed we'd really fall in love**_

It was really Sora's fault that Kairi even knew about his crush on Riku. He wasn't exactly the ninja of stealth the day Riku left for his trip to Twilight Town. When he was upset, Kairi lightly teased, "You lo-ve him!" It had been Sora who burst into tears, much to Kairi's surprise. _Smooth, Sora, _he thought._ That was __real__ smooth._

Kairi cornered him after class, by his locker. "Hey, what's up?"

"Sorry, I'm just… Thinking, is all." Sora replied, attempting to stuff his books in his locker and scurry away. Kairi held him back, concern painting her expression.

"Hey, calm down. We've got five minutes to gym, and Mr. Strife won't care if we're late." She stated, frowning. "C'mon, you've been acting weird ever since Riku got back."

Sora looked at her pointedly, raising his eyebrows.

Understanding dawned. "O-oh." She stuttered, feeling embarrassed and awkward. "You don't have to… I mean, I'm still worried, but…"

_**Our mamas smiled, and rolled their eyes**_

_**They said oh my my my**_

"It's fine Kairi. I'll talk." She smiled, clearly still curious and concerned. He forced a smile and leaned against the locker-lined walls. "It's not that big a deal... but he… well…" _how am I supposed to say I'm __more__ attracted to him now? _He thought helplessly. Riku came back looking cooler. More confident. More… out of Sora's league. Not even in the same game. He frowned. " I just really like him, that's all."

"Like who?" Riku asked from behind, making Sora jump. "Who were you talking about? Is the dude gonna join our group of friends?"

Sora turned around and forced a wide grin. "Riku!"

Riku laughed, dismissing the non-answer. "C'mon, we gotta hurry up and change for gym." He started dragging Sora down the hall, Kairi offering a sympathetic look before waltzing to the girls' locker room.

***

Riku froze.

_This is not good._

Their first day of actually changing for gym, after two weeks of testing for using weights, was supposed to be great. They were gonna spend the whole time playing blitzball, struggling and sparring. Everyone was looking forward to it, especially Riku.

Until now.

It still hadn't gone away.

Riku still had that ridicules crush on Sora. And now they were going to change in that stupid locker room together. He gulped and hurried to his and Sora's shared locker.

"Hey, wait up!" Sora sped up, reaching the locker as Riku flung it open. Sora looked kind of nervous, or sad. _I wonder… What were he and Kairi talking about before?_

Sora's turned cheery, chasing almost all of the sadness away. "I'm so excited! This is gonna be great!" Sora cheered. "You'll be my partner, right?" Riku blushed and raised his eyebrows.

Sora looked away, blushing and giggling like a schoolgirl. "I _mean_ for sparring. Gosh, Riku."

"I didn't say anything, dobe."

"Shaddup," Sora snapped jokingly, stripping his shirt off his torso. Riku's breath hitched and he stifled a gasp.

Sora was perfect.

He had a very defined stomach and chest, but not overly muscled. His body was tan and sculpted from years of activity every day. _What is __wrong__ with me?!! I've swam with him a million times before! _A small voice within Riku argued; _This time it's different. It's not going away. _

"Riku? Riku! Where's your head?" Sora asked, cocking his head to one side in confusion. He was almost tomato red by now. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

Riku cursed himself under his breath. "Nothing, let's just change." He quickly grabbed his gym clothes and firmly turned away, ignoring his heart's protests.

***

Present

For two weeks Riku had danced around and denied and downplayed, but after that one day in the locker room, it became real. Riku sighed, remembering how good he'd had it. Before he'd flipped out on Sora and Kairi and ruined everything. When he thought back, It had been pretty obvious Sora liked Kairi all along. Riku was just blinded by his own feelings. At least now Sora could be happy…

***

Earlier that day

"So, what's up with you and Sora lately?" Riku started his interrogation. Kairi and Sora had been very hush-hush, close and secretive lately. It was really getting on Riku's last nerve. _Aren't I his best friend? Maybe he suspects that I…_

Kairi laughed nervously. "What do you mean, Riku? Nothing's going on." She lied. Riku narrowed his eyes menacingly.

"Uh huh. You're lying, Kai. What's going on, really?"

"Sorry Riku. I can't tell you, honestly! That's Sora's job."

Riku glared. "Kairi… Does it have anything to do with me?"

Kairi turned away.

_Shit, do they know?!!_

"Does it… Involve the person I like?"

Kairi looked taken aback. "No… I didn't even know you liked anyone. Why didn't you tell us?"

"Never mind. Trust me, it's weird. You don't wanna know." Riku replied nervously, not liking the subject change.

"No, really. Does Sora know?"

"No! Of course not. Just forget it, alright? I'll tell you later."

Kairi sighed. "Okay, fine." Then she brightened and grinned mischievously. "I think I know who it is, anyway."

Riku rolled his eyes. "You don't."

Kairi giggled. "Just because liking a guy is inconceivable to _you…_" She laughed loudly at Riku's shocked expression, skipping away. Riku stood stationary, in shock, until the ringing of the school bell snapped him out of it.

_Crap._

***

_**Took me back to the creek beds we turned up**_

_**Two AM riding in your truck**_

Sora tapped his fingers against the desk nervously, wondering why Kairi was late. His mind started to wander as the bell rang, returning as per usual to his favorite silverette. Sora wished his fingers were running through his soft, feathery hair. Sora imagined running his hands through Riku's hair, grazing the back of his neck, softly placing his full lips over Riku's…

Kairi burst through the door, quickly muttering an apology to the teacher and taking her seat beside Sora.

"Hey, Kairi, why are you so late?" Sora murmured.

"I was talking to—"

"Quiet, Kairi! How many times will you insist on disrupting my class?!" Mrs. Larxene hissed, glaring at the redhead.

"Sorry…" She whispered, staying quiet for the remainder of the class.

The bell rang loudly and Sora gathering up his books and a few of Kairi's. Kairi smiled and grabbed his wrist, holding him in the now-empty classroom.

"C'mon, Kai. Let's get to lunch!" Sora exclaimed, feeling starved.

"Wait! Forget lunch, I've got something to tell you!" Sora sighed and nodded, perching on a desk. "I was late because I was talking to Riku!" She squealed.

Sora gulped and whispered, "Quiet, Kairi! Did you tell him?"

_**And all I need**_

_**Is you next to me…**_

Kairi shook her head. "No no no. But I got him to admit he's crushing on someone." Sora's face fell. "Calm down, Sora. I think it might be you!"

Sora's hope soared, faster than he could ever pray to repress it. "R-really?!"

"Shh! Of course really! I'll find out more later, I promise."

"Oh, thanks Kairi! You're a great friend!" Sora exclaimed, so happy he kissed her on the cheek, making her blush.

Of course, at that precise moment, Riku walked in.

***

_**Took me back to the time we had our very first fight**_

_**The slamming of doors instead of kissin' goodnight**_

Disappointed. Hurt. Crushed. Heartbroken. Cheated. Dismal. Dejected. Bitter. Angry. Outraged. Furious. _Yes, furious._

"Fan-fucking-tastic. So this is what you two've been hiding." Riku snarled at the stupid blushing couple.

"W-what?" Sora stammered, confused and hurt. Riku growled. He didn't even care anymore if he hurt Sora. He'd hurt _Riku_ first.

"Don't play stupid. How long has this been going on?!"

Kairi turned toward Riku, eyes pleading. "Riku, it isn't—"

"Shut _up_, bitch!" Riku spat out. Kairi looked as if she'd been slapped. "Why didn't you just _tell _me? I'd be fucking happy for you!"

"R-Riku…" Sora muttered, tearing up.

"I thought… maybe…" Riku sighed and pulled at his hair, for a second letting all of his pain and anguish spill onto his face. "I guess I thought wrong." Riku hadn't felt the hope he'd been harboring in his heart until it had been destroyed. A simple gesture, just seeing Sora's full lips pressed against Kairi's blushing cheek, had torn him apart.

Maybe… maybe that proved he was in love with the brunette. Riku sighed again, knowing all along in heart that he'd been in love for a while.

Sora's tears spilled over his flushed cheeks, looking crushed. Riku wanted to hug him, to comfort him… But then Riku would break down and it would all come out. And the guarantee that Sora would never be his friend again would stand.

Riku felt the warm saltiness on the edges of his aquamarine eyes, so he turned away. "I'm sorry, I… I need to… I'm sorry." Riku muttered to the couple as he spun around and exited the classroom. He ran from the hallway, the wing, the school, _from Sora._ He didn't even stop until he was back home. He flipped onto his bed, thanking every god out there that his parents were on a business trip.

***

Present

Riku had been sitting on his bed for hours, having already received a call from school and excused himself from classes. It was only a few minutes after the school had ended. Riku was still just thinking on his bed. The more he thought, the more he wanted to just grin and bear it. He could apologize to the couple, lie and say that his was simply upset they hid it from him. He was, honestly, but that wasn't the main part. They'd believe him, forgive him. He could be the third wheel, if only for a year. He could fake it until college, for Sora.

Everything was for Sora. To be around him, to make him happy, even though Riku would probably always wish for something more than friendship. Riku sneered at himself, disgusted. _How could you fall in love with your best friend?_

Riku thought, _how could I not?_ It was the way Sora smiled, the way he laughed, the way he said Riku's name…

"Ri-ku!" Yeah, like that.

Wait.

Shit.

_**You stayed outside 'til the morning light**_

He rushed to his front door, the source of a gentle knocking. He pulled open the door, seeing the brunette that had consumed his thoughts for so long.

"Riku." He said somberly.

"Umm, hi Sora." Riku replied, sighing. "I'm sorry. I dunno why I lost it so bad back there but I'm really—"

"Riku," Sora interrupted. "Don't be. I understand. But it's not what you think! There's nothing going on with me and Kairi!"

Riku shook his head, smiling sadly. "You don't have to lie to me, Sora. I saw you… kiss her."

Sora pouted. "It wasn't like that! I was just happy, and grateful."

Riku cocked his eyebrow. "For what?"

Sora sighed. "I… can't tell you."

Riku groaned, exasperated. "Kairi can't, you can't, no one can tell me! If you guys aren't dating, what is going _on?!!"_

Sora shuffled inside and Riku silently led him to the bedroom. Riku plopped onto his bed and Sora placed himself in the white desk chair, avoiding Riku's eyes. The room was painted a relaxed pale blue, contrasting with the jet-black bed sheets.

"Okay, Riku started. "Talk."

Sora sighed again. "I just… like someone, okay?" And Kairi's been helping me with him."

Riku's jaw dropped. "Him?!"

Sora opened his mouth, then closed it. He seemed to be in shock or something. He sighed and lowered his head. "I guess that's what I said. I can't believe I just said that." He murmured, mostly to himself.

Riku was elated. Maybe… No. _I'm just his friend. There's no way._ "Sora, don't feel bad. I don't care who you like." He forced a smile. "Maybe I can help."

Sora's eyes started welling up with tears. "He'll never like me the way I like him." He stated bitterly.

Riku frowned. "Who wouldn't like you, Sora?" Riku walked over to Sora and wrapped his strong arms around the younger boy. He stiffened, shocked, and leaned into the crook of Riku's neck. Riku allowed him to cry silently, rubbing comforting circles in Sora's back while trying not to think about how much he wanted the brunette.

"You…" Sora whispered against Riku's neck, shaky and ashamed.

"W-what?" Riku asked, shocked. _He couldn't possibly be talking about…_

"You." Sora repeated, gently pushing out of Riku's embrace and backing into a corner, looking depressed and embarrassed. "You wouldn't like me," He murmured, turning away.

Riku's eyes widened, hope shooting through the ceiling. "Does that mean… I— you… like… m-me?"

Sora's shoulders slumped, big blue eyes welling up with new tears. "Yeah. I'm really sorry. I just… I—" He broke off, sighing. "Sorry."

Riku broke into the biggest beam he'd ever had, eyes lighting with joy and love. "Don't be."

Sora looked into Riku's eyes, confused. His head tilted slightly and his blue eyes widened in the most adorable way. Riku's sense flung itself out a window.

Riku slammed Sora against the wall- albeit gently- and their lips met. Sora froze and stiffened, flabbergasted. Riku felt Sora break into a huge grin under his lips, responding shyly. Riku pinned Sora's hands above his head and ran his tongue along Sora's closed lips. Sora moaned softly, letting Riku slip into his mouth.

Riku released Sora's hands, which immediately clung to him, fisting in the silverette's hair. Riku's tongue danced and fought playfully with Sora's, leaving them both panting. Riku's lips broke from the brunette's and attached themselves to his neck, gently nipping and sucking at the sensitive skin.

Sora moaned quietly. "R-Riku, I…"

Riku released the boy slowly, smiling and looking into Sora's big blue orbs. "Sora… I love you. Always have, always will."

The younger's eyes filled with tears- joyful ones this time- as he embraced the silverette lovingly.

"Riku…" He sighed happily. "I love you too."

***

Two years later

_**A few years had gone and come around**_

Sora stared at the setting sun at their spot- the bent paopu tree- with Riku leaning beside his legs. He smiled, happy that he'd finally joined Riku at Destiny University. Riku had decided a while ago that the island wasn't so bad, so long as he wasn't living with his harsh father. He ended up going to college here to be closer to his boyfriend. Sora's smile bloomed into a full grin by just thinking about the beautiful man beside him.

_**We were sitting at our favorite spot in town**_

Sora closed his eyes, delving into the happy memories of the past two years with Riku, starting with that first kiss. That perfect kiss. Sora wondered how he got to deserve someone as great as Riku. Funnily enough, he had Kairi, their still mutual close friend, to thank for that.

_**When you looked at me**_

"Sora," Riku murmured. Sora opened his eyes, meeting Riku's gorgeous aquamarines. He wondered why in the world Riku was kneeling in front of him.

_**Got down on one knee…**_

"Sora, you're eighteen. We've been together for about two years now." He smiled and shuffled through his pocket. "And that's more than enough time to know that I'll never stop loving you. Sora, I want to be with you forever. Marry me."

He held out a simple white gold band.

Tears filled Sora's eyes as he gingerly took the ring and slipped it onto his finger. He whispered brokenly, happily; "Yes."

***

Riku stood beside his best man at the end of the aisle, nervously tugging the sleeves of his tux. Sora appeared from around the corner, smiling happily. He walked casually down the aisle, looking stunning in his own, white tux.

_**Took me back to the time where we walked down the aisle**_

_**Our whole town came and our mamas cried**_

Riku smirked, remembering Sora's blushing argument against Riku's suggestion of him wearing a dress.

Sora stopped beside Riku, beaming at his love. Riku returned the smile, half excited, half scared. Riku scanned the audience, seeing many familiar faces. Kairi. Selphie. Mom. Sora's parents. Their old childhood friends. Everyone who lived on the island, basically. Excluding Riku's basturd of a father. Even Sora's cousin, Roxas, was here with his boyfriend, filling position of Sora's best man.

The priest rushed through his part, leaving Sora and Riku to say our own vows.

Sora cleared his throat. "Sometimes, before I was with you, Riku, I would think of how wrong it was to love you. That was a mistake instantly corrected by the first kiss. I love you. And I want to be with you, always. Nothing could be more right than being with you, Riku."

_**You said I do**_

Riku beamed, suddenly not nervous anymore. He was ready. "Sora, there's nothing more that I could possibly ask from you but your love, and even that is too much. I will ask anyway, just as I asked you to marry me, one of the happiest days of my life. THE happiest, until now." Sora smiled at Riku lovingly. "And you're right. It's not wrong. It's love. And what could possibly be more right than love? I swear right here, that I will be there for you whenever you need me, and even when you don't."

_**And I did too**_

The priest bounded them, and they kissed passionately. Riku could not have possibly been happier. _Sora is mine… _

They mingled and danced, Sora never leaving Riku's arm. Riku gulped as Sora's parents approached the couple, not knowing what to expect.

_**Took me home where we met so many years before**_

_**We'll rock our babies on the very front porch**_

Sora's mother smiled warmly. "I'm so happy for you, my son! But, you are my only son, and Roxas is gay, too, so I expect you to adopt someday!" Sora and Riku blushed and chuckled.

"Sure, mom," He smiled and looked adoringly at Riku. He laughed at the pleading expression.

_**After all this time… you and I…**_

"Maybe we will." Riku grinned and pressed his forehead against Sora's and whispered, "Together…"

Sora sighed joyfully. "Forever…" He pressed his lips to Riku's.

_**I'll be eighty-seven you'll be eighty-nine**_

_**I'll still look at you like the stars that shine**_

_**In the sky… oh my my my…**_

**A/N: **Fluff, anyone? XD This was the cheesiest sugary cotton-candy fluff that I've written in ever. I'm happy with it though. God Sora's a big baby. I'll give ya a cookie if ya count how many times he started crying! ^.^ This song is sooo sweet though. I almost put the lemon I wrote in the original paper one in here, but it sorta ruined the mood, since they basically had sex the day they confessed. Oh well. I hope ya like this version! Oh, by the way this story is a spawn of writer's block. Maybe now I'll be able to write more Just So You Know. *Head Desk* Review if ya like!!! Thank Youuu!!!

-MaePetals


End file.
